


Kill and Escape

by SnickerBitz



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: M/M, Rape is implied, babey's first fanfic, how tf do you tag, i wrote this on my 2ds xl, it's 5am over here help, king knight's a worried husband, ppl fucking die if you can't tell already, sad mom hours, shovel knight is part fish, the violence isn't super detailed bc i suck at writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickerBitz/pseuds/SnickerBitz
Summary: The knight couldn't handle being the queen to the phony king anymore.(yes, ik i can't write a summary)
Relationships: King Knight/Shovel Knight
Kudos: 8





	Kill and Escape

**Author's Note:**

> this is babey's first fanfic so expect it to be bad.
> 
> now for everyone in the denny's and shovel knight servers, i'm sorry i did this--
> 
> Rory is King Knight  
> Jonathan is Shovel Knight
> 
> (i'm truly sorry)

Jonathan layed curled up in the unconscious king's lap. He was warm. Memories of his past lover plagued his mind, he just couldn't forget her! There was still a chance to save her, right?  
Muscular arms were loosely wrapped around him. _"I need to escape."_ repeated in his head as he pulled the king's arms off of him. He slowly slid off of the larger male and left the room wearing only a night gown. He eventually found the armor room where his old armor and weaponry lies. Surprisingly, no guards were guarding the room so he walked inside. He stared at the shovel blade he used years ago, before King Knight made him his queen. His fins twitched as he thought about his next course of action. A thought came up, and he grabbed his shovel. "Steel thy shovel." he muttered under his breath. The brunette aproached the bedroom where the king rests, when Rory then ran out of the bedroom with a worried expression.

Rory was sleeping soundly, but then something felt.. wrong. He looked down to his lap to see his lover missing. _"Where could he be?!"_ he thought, as he frantically searched for the brunette. "Must I restrain him again?" he sighed as the panic started to build up. "Oh no.. Don't tell me he's-!" The king rushes out of the room and the first thing he sees is his sweet, beautiful, Jonathan standing there.. With his old shovel..?

He hadn't held it in so long, but he could get used to the weight again. He slowly approached the worried king who only watched. The larger man then decided to run towards his lover, pulling the smaller man into an embrace. Jonathan huffed into the king's chest and closed his turquoise eyes. "Darling, are you alright? Please, put the shovel down." The king asked softly. The smaller man didn't reply with words, but instead smacked the shovel blade's edge against the king's waist.

Rory fell to the ground, shocked at the attack. He swore he could see a red tint in those eyes. "I'll escape you, and save her." The smaller man told the king. " _Her?_ She's far too gone to save, my darling!" He stabbed the king's left hand with the tip of his shovel. "There has to be a way." the brunette spoke so softly, the king almost didn't hear it. The king tried to hold in his whines as he started to realize how deep the cut on his waist was. "Darling, what has gotten into you?" He sadly spoke. Jonathan only shoved the handle of his shovel into the king's stomach. He coughed and groaned and it felt like he may puke. Shovel Knight lifted his blade. "Wait! Jonathan, please.. Don't do this!-" He slashed cutting all the way through the king's neck. The decapitated head rolled off to the side a little bit, face twisted in fear.

A Goldarmor patrol walked through the halls of Pridemoor Keep, only to find their king, decapitated and the queen, holding a shovel covered in the king's blood. The three guards froze up at the sight _"Did she-"_ thought cut off by the queen who stared straight at the patrol. Frightened, they drew their swords. The queen dashed towards them and swung her shovel at them. For awhile, they were able to dodge some of er attacks but eventually, one of them got struck with a fatal blow. That's when they had to take more of the offensive. They kept trying to attack, but she seemed so skilled and dodged their attacks. Eventually, one got behind her and struck from behind. The golden blade pierced through her stomach and she dropped the shovel. The two remaining Goldarmors didn't know what to do now, they just struck their queen with a possibly fatal blow! They decided, they'd question their queen about why she killed the king. 

She refused to answer why she did what she did, and only wished for them to end this. Something they noticed, was how deep and masculine the queen's voice was. It was definitely her, but her voice was different.  
"Tell me, "queen", why's ya voice so _deep?_ "  
"Simple, I'm not a female."  
Wait-! How's she even the queen then?  
"I know what you must be thinking, but this was forced. Please, don't worry about any of that."  
"Did King Knight force ya?"  
He went silent.  
"That doesn't matter now."  
One of the Goldarmors just stared, they decided to speak.  
"You are ought to be punished. Not only did you murder King Knight, but you also had sex with him."  
The other one stared nervously at them.  
"Well, do it now, if you please."  
"I... Very well. It'll be best if no one found out about what truly haappened."  
He only nodded.

They drew their sword for the second time that night and and stabbed straight though the queen's heart. After pulling out, they could only stare at the lifeless corpse of their former queen.

Eventually, it was said publicly that the two were assassinated. No one really questioned and soon after King Pridemoor took back his throne with his new queen, who was the mother of King Knight. The two were unable to sleep in the bedroom that King Knight slept in before, as his mother couldn't handle sleeping in the room where her son and daughter in-law were murdered.

The Enchantress got the news, but didn't believe it. She had her own theory that the former knight may have committed a murder suicide, but it didn't matter now. Shovel Knight was no longer a threat.

**Author's Note:**

> ughhh why did i do this??


End file.
